Marvel vs DC Battles
by Crushcraw
Summary: An unknown force is teleporting characters from one another's universe into the other and they fight each other not knowing who the other is.
1. Marvel vs DC Chapter1:Batman vs Deadpool

It was a dark and cold night in Gotham. Crime was at an all-time low and it was all thanks to the Batman. The Dark Knight he was called by reporters when he first appeared and attacked the Black Mask gang. Tonight was like any other night for Batman as he was patrolling the streets of Gotham, searching for crime to stop.

_It's quiet…too quiet, _thought Batman. All of a sudden he heard a disturbance in an alley nearby. He swooped in to see a portal of some kind and a figure coming out of it dressed head to toe in red and black. He had a mask on and katannas behind his back, he reminded Batman of the assassin Deathstroke/Slade Wilson.

"Really Crushcraw? You had me come in through a portal so that I can battle Batman?" the figure asked someone. "I mean you couldn't have just had Hulk battle Superman? Really?"

_Who is he talking too? _ Batman thought. "Who are you?" he asked the figure.

"Me? You've never heard of the Merc with the Mouth?" the figure asked Batman.

"Should I have?" asked Batman.

"The names Wade Wilson but my fans (including the dude writing this story) call me Deadpool," said Deadpool. "And you're Batman, the Caped Crusader himself and the guy I'm going to kill at this very moment. Think of all the glory I'll have when I get back to my universe or maybe I'll stay here and take over the world! Decisions, decisions."

_A being from another universe that seems to know me? Have to be careful he might already know how I fight and that puts me at the disadvantage…for now, _Batman thought. "You talk too much," said Batman as he hit Deadpool square in the face as hard as he could. He swore he could hear a crack as he hit him.

"Owwww that hurt," said Deadpool as he put his jaw back to where it was. "Oh didn't I mention my healing factor? Yeah as part of an experiment I was given the healing factor of my midget friend Wolverine and now I can't die, isn't it great?"

_Now I won't have to hold back on this idiot, _thought Batman as they started to fight each other brutally. Deadpool took out his katannas and attacked Batman with them but Batman blocked every hit with his scallops on his gloves and then he managed to stab Batman right in the gut as Batman stabbed him in the heart with a batarang. Batman then secretly called the Batmobile to him and told it to shoot Deadpool as he threw him off of him and it shot him through the chest leaving a big hole.

"Oh my god, really? I just got this costume tailored," said Deadpool as he started to heal. "I hate you Crushcraw and when I'm done with Batman I'm coming for you next for ruining my costume."

"Who's Crushcraw?" Batman said as he pulled the sword out of his gut.

"The stupid writer of this fan fiction story," Deadpool said.

_He thinks we are in a story? How crazy is this guy? _thought Batman.

All of a sudden Deadpool pulled out his two sub machine guns and started shooting at Batman having no effect and Batman swatted the guns away and punches Deadpool in the gut. Then Deadpool teleports behind Batman and pulls out his hand gun from his crotch and shoots Batman in the mouth and he slowly starts to die.

"Next time you wear body armor cover your whole body Bats," said Deadpool. "By the way can I have your autograph so my Twitter followers know I'm telling the truth?"

Deadpool then opens the portal as Batman dies and goes through the portal to a weird world… our world.

"Hello Crushcraw, time to pay the piper you piece of crap fan boy," Deadpool said.

"No, No,Please, I'm a huge fan, noooo," I said as I see a sword swing at my head.


	2. Marvel vs DC Chapter2:Hulk vs Superman

"Reports of an unknown green monster destroying parts of Metropolis have come to us here at the Daily Planet action news," Lois Lane said on T.V. "There is only minor injuries and no casualties, but the property damage is in the millions. Lexcorp CEO, Lex Luthor, has no comment when asked on the fact that most of the properties destroyed were owned by Lexcorp"

Clark Kent was sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet listening to this news report as Perry White comes up to him.

"You hearing this Kent?" asked Perry. "You think it's an alien like Superman?"

"It could be sir, I really don't know," said Clark pushing his glasses up. "I'm going on a coffee break, if it's ok sir."

"Just hurry back Clark," said Perry. "I may have you, Lois, and Jimmy go on the scene if this green monster shows up somewhere."

Clark rushes off and goes into a dark alley and becomes his alter ego, Superman, and flies off to Lexcorp HQ to talk to Lex about this "green monster."

As he flies into Luthor's office he sees Lex standing there with his back to him and an alcoholic drink in his hand. "I knew you'd come Man of Steel, but this monster has nothing to do with me," said Lex. "In fact, I thought it was a friend of yours."

"I have no idea on what it is and if it isn't one of your creations then what in the world is it?" Superman asked.

"It's probably not of this world at all," said Lex. "Now why don't you go and do what you do best and stop the monster so I can rebuild my buildings."

"I will go look for this monster, but not for you, for the people of Metropolis," said Superman.

Lex looked at Superman and smiled then he raised his glass and sipped a drink as Superman left. _I hope you kill each other, _thought Lex.

As Superman flew he noticed a small man walking with a bag and a man behind him about to rob him. And as the robber ran off with the bag, Superman flew in front of him. "Didn't your mother tell you taking other peoples things is a bad thing?" Superman asked.

"Um, I'm sorry I'll never do it again Mister Superman sir," the robber said as he gave the bag back to the small man and walked away.

"Thank you sir," the small man said.

"It's no problem citizen, but you should know better to not walk around these parts its dangerous," said Superman.

"Sorry I'm new here," said the small man.

"Well welcome to the city sir," said Superman. "Be careful, there's been some attacks lately around these parts."

"Hulk?" the small man asked. "I mean I'll be sure to be careful."

"You gave it a name," Superman said. "What do you know?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," said the small man as he walked away.

Superman grabbed the man's arm as he tried to walk away. "No, you will tell me what you know, now," said Superman.

"Let go of me," the small man said as his eyes turned green and threw Superman across the street into a building.

_Kryptonian? _Superman thought as the small man was becoming something much bigger and something much greener.

"Blue man leave Hulk alone!" Hulk said.

"You're not Kryptonian so what are you monster?" asked Superman.

"Hulk is Hulk!" yelled Hulk.

_How can a small normal man become such a big dumb green monster like this? _Superman thought. "If you're the one causing all that destruction I'm going to have to turn you in," Superman proclaimed.

"Blue man no hurt Hulk, Hulk smash!" Hulk yelled as he lunged himself at Superman and threw him across the city and jumped after him. Superman crashed into the Lexcorp building and looked as Hulk leaped towards him and dodged him and punches him in the face, launching him to the streets and drops down to him.

"You can't hurt me Hulk, I'm indestructible," Superman said.

"Hulk is strongest one there is," Hulk said as he punches Superman in the gut and slams both his fists into Superman's back. Superman then uses his heat vision on Hulk shooting him backwards.

"Enough Hulk think of all the people here we could hurt," Superman pleaded.

"Hulk don't hurt people, people try to hurt Hulk, but no one can hurt The Hulk!" yelled Hulk as he grabbed Superman's whole head and slammed it into the ground many times. Then Superman breaks free and hits both sides of Hulk's head with his fists. Then he punches Hulk's gut hundreds of times with his super speed and punches his face again and again and knees him in the face. Hulk then drops down on the ground. "Hulk tired," Hulk said as he turned back to the normal small man.

"What happened?" asked the small man.

"You became The Hulk and we fought," Superman said. "How do you do that?"

"When I get angry I become that uncontrollable rage monster," the small man said. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused sir. I'm not even supposed to be here this isn't my world, the Hulk somehow was sucked into an interdimensional vortex and that's how he came to smashing all those places."

"I don't know how I feel about sending something like the Hulk to another world to deal with him but if I can help I will," Superman said. "Besides a friend of mine was killed by a being coming out of a portal like you're describing."

"It wasn't me," the small man said, just as a portal opened up behind them.

"That's convenient," said Superman.

"Well I must go back we probably will never see each other again but I will see with my friends to see if they know anything about your friend's death," said the small man.

"Thank you and tell them his name was Batman," said Superman. "Speaking of names what's yours?"

"Bruce, Bruce Banner," Bruce said as he went through the portal.


	3. Marvel vs DC Chapter3:Spiderman vs Joker

Otto Octavius was sitting by the computers at his Spider Island II HQ looking through the cameras of his Spider-Bots. The crimes that he had them stop were all simple stuff like robberies. He was bored plain and simple. Ever since he had killed Peter Parker and took his body he has had excitement like the things with the Goblins and the thing with Ultron, but lately New York had been quiet.

_Isn't there anyone that could bring me joy in fighting crime or am I going to die of boredom and let the Spider-Bots keep New York safe, _the Superior Spider-Man thought.

It was then he heard a ruckus behind him and then heard a voice. "Nice show, does it come with popcorn?" asked a clown with green hair and a purple suit.

"How the hell did you get in here?" asked Spiderman.

"No idea, one minute I'm at Batman's funeral the next I'm going through a portal and wind up in this cozy place," said the clown.

"What's a Batman?" Spiderman asked. "And who are you?"

"Oh I'm hurt that you've never heard of the Clown Prince of Crime himself, me, The Joker," Joker said. "And I'm even more hurt that you've never heard of my better half, the Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight, the Protector of Gotham City himself, Batman!"

"Wait so you were lovers with a hero and you're a villain?" asked Spiderman.

"Lovers? Who do you think I am Tom Cruise?" asked Joker rhetorically. "No, he was just the one who always stopped my plans and I'm the one who always came back for him. And now he's dead because some punk came through a portal and killed him. He was mine I tell you, mine!"

_If he knows Tom Cruise then he can't be a time traveler and the fact that he said that this Batman was killed by a man who came through a portal I'm going to guess he's from another universe, _thought Otto.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Joker asked. "Bug Boy?"

Spiderman's fist clenched at that. "You got jokes, now huh?" asked Spiderman.

"What part of Joker do you not understand?" asked Joker rhetorically.

Spiderman then cracked his neck "The name is Spider-Man and I'm your worst nightmare," said Spiderman angrily.

Joker laughed hysterically, falling on the floor. "You actually think that a small guy who calls himself Spider-man scares me when a big guy who's decked out with high-tech equipment and called Batman has tried for years," said Joker.

"Just shut up you clown freak!" yelled Spiderman as he attacked Joker kicking him in the side.

"Now that's not very nice," Joker said as he took Spiderman's legs out from under him and jumped on top of him slapping his face continuously and laughing.

Otto then punched Joker's face and shot his webbing into Joker's face then kicks him in the nuts. While Joker's face is covered with webbing Otto disappears into the darkness. Joker eventually rips off the webbing and is still laughing.

"Ohhh, you're so scary," Joker said as he pulled out his gun. "Come out, come out wherever you are little spider,"

"What's with the big gun? Compensating for something?" Spiderman asked from somewhere in the dark.

"You think you can out joke the Joker?" Joker asked rhetorically while laughing. "Are you insane oh wait that's me."

"You think you're so funny, don't you, when you probably have erectile dysfunction and try to feel better by making jokes," said Spiderman.

"Enough with the balls jokes already and come out you coward!" yelled Joker.

"Awe is the clown getting angry?" asked Otto rhetorically.

"Just annoyed Spider-freak," said Joker.

Spiderman crawls on the ceiling right above Joker. "Then you're going to get really annoyed soon," said Spiderman as he pounces Joker from above and Joker rolls over and points his gun right at Spiderman's head.

"Say good bye Spider-boy," Joker said as he pulled the trigger and a flag pops out of the gun that says Bang! "Oops wrong gun," Joker said laughing.

Spiderman swats the fake gun away and starts to pound Joker's face with his fists then Joker grabs Otto's arm and head butts him making Spiderman fall to the ground. Then the Joker pulls his real gun out and points it at Spiderman's head. "This is the end for you Spider-Man," said Joker laughing hysterically.

Just then a Spider-Bot attacked the Joker and he struggled trying to get it off and dropped his gun. Spiderman, ever the opportunist, grabbed the gun and shot all the bullets through Joker's chest. Spiderman started to laugh as Joker lay there dying.

"Thank you," said Spiderman.

"For what making you laugh?" Joker asked chokingly.

"No, for curing my boredom," said Spiderman.

"Well at least I have that to hold on to," said Joker. "And the fact I'll have my Batman to have fun with in hell." Joker chuckled then died with a smile on his face.

"Rest in peace," Spiderman said.

Just then a portal sucked in the Joker's body.

"Peter?" a voice asked. "You here?"

"Who's there?" Spiderman asked.

"It's me Bruce Banner," said Bruce as he appeared from the dark. "I have some questions for you."


	4. Marvel vs DC Chapter4:Nightwing vs CA

"These reading show the openings in our universe to another unknown one and we have no idea how they are happening or why," said Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D pointing to the readings on the screen in the main computer room of the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier.

"So what's our next move?" asked Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

"We wait for the next opening and make our move on it to investigate it and make sure it doesn't happen again," said Nick.

Just then another reading popped up on the screen.

"That was quick," said Steve. "Where is the location?"

"Impossible," said Nick. "According to these readings it's right behind us."

Nick and Steve turned around to see a man with long black hair, and wearing a black suit with a blue bird symbol on his chest. _Even with that mask I can tell he's in his 20's and judging by that stance he knows how to fight, _thought Captain America.

"Where am I?" the man asked. "Who are you people?"

"My name is Steve Rogers but people call me Captain America," said Steve. "And you're aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier above the Atlantic Ocean."

"My name is Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D," said Nick Fury. "What's your name?"

"My name is Nightwing," said Nightwing. "How did I get here?"

_Secret identity huh? _thought Steve. _Is he friend or foe?_

"I could ask you the same thing," said Nick. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was watching over Gotham City," said Nightwing. "The criminals there had been getting worse since the death of my mentor, Batman."

"Batman?" asked Nick. "Friend of Superman?"

"Yes everyone knows that," said Nightwing. "But you shouldn't should you? Since you didn't know who I was at all and I have never heard of this organization or either of you I'm guessing this is another universe like the one Batman's killer came from."

"You're smart son," said Steve. "Recently we were asked if we knew about who killed him by a friend of ours who fought Superman."

"Don't call me that," said Nightwing. "Who was it that asked you this? It was probably him who killed Batman why else would he ask you? To make sure no one knows of his crime."

"Now don't jump to conclusion kid," said Nick. "The man who asked us wouldn't hurt a fly, well at least when he isn't angry."

Nightwing pulled out his two fighting batons "Tell me who he is or I'm going to make you tell me." Nightwing threatened.

"There's no need for violence son," said Steve. "We just want to help you."

"I said don't call me that!" yelled Nightwing as he jumped at Steve and landed on Cap's shield as Steve pulled it out and was pushed off of it and landed on his feet.

"Calm down Nightwing," said Nick.

"Calm down?" asked Nightwing rhetorically. "You expect me to calm down after you tell me you know my father's killer?" Nightwing then hit Fury over the head with a baton knocking him out and then was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D agents and easily defeated them. He then focused his attention on Cap hitting him in the side with a baton and Steve punches Nightwing in the face then hits Nightwing in the gut with his shield then uppercuts Nightwing with his shield.

Nightwing then trips Captain with a baton and tries to hit Cap in the head but is blocked by Cap's shield. Then Captain America flips Nightwing to his back and puts his shield to Nightwing's throat.

"Stand down Nightwing," said Captain America. "There is no need to fight; we are not your enemies we can help you find out who your father's killer is."

Nightwing shook his head yes and Cap let him up.

"We can start by asking that friend of yours if he found anything," said Nightwing.

"All right Nightwing," said Steve. "May I ask why you called Batman your mentor instead of your father before?"

"He's my adoptive father," said Nightwing. "He trained me when I was a boy to become as great a hero that he was."

"The way you fight, I know he would be proud of you," said Nick who had just woken up.

"I agree," said Steve.

"Thanks guys," said Nightwing as a portal opened up behind him and sucked him in.

"Nightwing, noooo!" yelled Captain America.

"He's gone Captain, but I don't think it's the last we will see of people from his universe," said Fury.

"Why is this happening, Nick?" asked Steve.

"I don't know, Cap," said Nick. "But I have a feeling we are going to find out soon enough"


	5. Marvel vs DC Chapter5: Tag Team Fight

"Do you really believe Nightwing and his story of a universe with completely different people in it?" Wally West aka The Flash asked. "I mean I've seen worlds with different versions of us, but a completely different world of superheroes sounds a little farfetched, don't you think Raven?"

"Anything is possible Wally," said Raven. "The things we've seen over the years, nothing would surprise me."

"I guess, but why is he having all the former Teen Titans group up and scout for these portals?" asked Flash.

"You heard him, he wants us to team up with people we're used to," said Raven.

"Then why aren't you with your boyfriend, Beast Boy?" asked Flash.

"He probably doesn't want us to get…. distracted," said Raven.

"Good point," said Flash.

"Now can we please get back to patrolling Keystone City?" asked Raven.

Just then a portal opened up and two figures, one woman and one man, came out of it.

"Looks like we won't have to," said Flash.

"It's just like Cap said," said the man. "It appears we have been teleported to another Earth."

"Look there two natives," said the woman pointing at Raven and The Flash.

"What are your names, people of this alternate Earth?" asked the man.

"Names Wally but they call me The Flash and this lady here is named Raven," said Flash.

"I'm Pietro and this is my sister Wanda," said Pietro.

"We are called Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch in our world," said Wanda.

Flash used his super speed to shake Quicksilver's hand. "Nice to meet you," said Flash.

"You're fast Flash, but I'm faster," said Pietro.

"Is that so?" asked Wally. "Care to test that?"

"We really don't have time for this Pietro we don't know how long we have until we are sucked back to our universe," said Wanda.

"Don't worry sis this won't take long," said Pietro.

"Raven care to countdown for us?" Flash asked as he and Pietro got ready to race. "We go around the world and this same place is the finish line."

"Whatever," said Raven. "3, 2, 1, go."

As she said go Quicksilver and The Flash took off and were gone for one minute until they returned.

"Flash wins," said Raven and Wanda at the same time.

"Woohoo," said Flash.

"How did this happen?" Quicksilver asked himself. "I'm the fastest man alive!"

"Well I have the Speed Force on my side," said Flash.

"Speed Force?" Pietro asked. "What's that?"

"The power behind all the Speed heroes on the planet," said Flash. "Only a select few can tap into it."

"Tell me how now!" yelled Pietro grabbing Flash by his shoulders.

"It just happens now let go of me," said Flash pushing Quicksilver's hands off of him.

"Tell me!" yelled Pietro as he punched Flash in the face.

"That hurt you speedster wanna-be," said Flash as he lunged at Quicksilver and they fought with great speed so much that neither Raven or Scarlet Witch could keep up with what they were doing.

"Enough of this you will not hurt my brother," said Wanda as she started to say a spell.

"And you will not hurt my friend Witch," said Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said as she used her magic to through a nearby car at Wanda.

Wanda blasted the car with her magic. "You will pay for that Raven," said Wanda as she hits Raven with a hex, knocking Raven back. Then Raven uses her magic to hit Wanda over her head with a lamp post knocking her out.

"Wanda!" Pietro said as he was hit back by The Flash. Quicksilver then speeds to Wanda's aid but is knocked out by running into Wally's arm. Raven then wraps the lamp post around Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.

"Well that was fun," said Flash. "Now to interrogate them about how they came to be here."

It was then that a portal opened and sucked Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch into it and disappearing.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," said Flash.

"You're not wrong," said Raven. "Let's go report what just happened to Nightwing."

"Yeah, lets," said Flash as he sped back to base and Raven flew back to base.


	6. Marvel vs DC Chapter6:Cyborg vs Iron Man

Tony Stark aka Iron Man was researching all he knew about the recent cross-universe attacks and was still puzzled by all of it. He had all the information from each of them except for one, the first one where this Batman person was killed by an unknown assailant from what Tony believed seemed to come from his own universe. He looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D footage from when the hero named Nightwing attacked Captain America and the members of S.H.I.E.L.D. _I'm one of the smartest men alive in this universe and I can't figure out what the hell is going on, _thought Tony.

Just then the intruder alert went off.

"Jarvis what's going on," asked Tony to his virtual friend Jarvis.

"There seems to be an intruder headed your way, sir," said Jarvis. "And he is head to toe in an unknown cyber technology."

"Great another Iron Man wannabe," said Tony as he suits up with one of his Iron Man armors and waits for the intruder to appear.

_What is this place? _thought Victor Stone aka Cyborg as he walked through Tony Stark's mansion.

Cyborg walked through a door and noticed what looked like a robot standing in front of a computer.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mansion?" asked Tony.

"The names Victor Stone but my friends call me Cyborg," said Cyborg. "And what are you, one of Toymaker's toys?"

"I take great offence to that," said Tony. "I'm no toy, I'm Iron Man."

"You don't look Iron," said Cyborg.

"That's what I said when they gave me the name, but I digress," said Tony. "Now back to you, why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question," said Cyborg. "Why did you bring me here for experimentation? I'll die before I let someone take my technology."

"Funny I was going to say the same thing," said Tony. "But I didn't bring you here so stop the act I know it was Hammer who sent you here and there's no way I'm letting you take my things."

Iron Man then aims his repulsor at Cyborg and shoots at him blasting him backwards. Cyborg then gets up and looks at Tony angrily and aims his sound amplifier at Iron Man and shoots him.

"Interesting weapon," said Tony. "You'll have to tell me about it after I kick your ass."

"Like that'll happen," said Cyborg as he has his internal computer system hack into all the computer systems in the mansion. Cyborg then runs after Tony to fight hand-to-hand combat in order to distract him from the hacking.

"Sir, an unknown hacker is hacking into all your programs at the same time," Jarvis told Tony inside his suit.

"All of them?" asked Tony inside his suit while battling Cyborg. "That's impossible stop it at all costs Jarvis, now!"

"I'm trying sir but it's too advanced for us," said Jarvis inside Tony's suit.

Tony uses his chest unibeam to shoot Cyborg off of him but it doesn't shoot.

"What the hell?" said Tony as all his systems start to shut down. "Jarvis bring all the suits out now and have them focus all their attention on this Cyborg guy."

"Done sir," said Jarvis as all the suits came and aimed their weapons at Cyborg but then they all aimed their weapons at Tony.

"I believe all your systems are mine now Iron Man," said Cyborg.

"Jarvis break free of this hack now," said Tony.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm being controlled by Mr. Stone," said Jarvis.

"I have complete control over all your programs…Mr. Stark," said Cyborg.

"So my systems told you my name whoopee," said Tony. All of a sudden Tony is pushed out of his suit and lands on his hands and feet. Cyborg and all the suits then aim their weapons at Tony.

"I give up," said Tony weakly.

"That's what I thought," said Cyborg. "Now to look through all your technology and use it for the force of good."

"Good? I'm the good guy!" yelled Tony. "I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and hero."

"Oh," said Cyborg. "Oops"

Then a portal opens up and sucks Cyborg in and disappears.

"He was from another universe?" Tony asked himself. "No wonder he got into my systems so easily."

"Sir, it seems all your programs are back into your control," said Jarvis.

"Well that's convenient," said Tony. "I guess we should go back to investigating these cross universe events."

"Shouldn't you rest, sir," said Jarvis.

"You know what they say Jarvis," said Tony with a smile. "No rest for the wicked."


	7. Marvel vs DC Chapter7: Wolverine vs GL

**DC universe:**

"Our best minds have been at work researching these cross-universe anomalies and for right now have nothing to report except that it seems that it happens wherever super-powered beings are and that is why we of the Justice League have called you all here to make sure that when it happens again we are ready and waiting to make sure it ends," announced Superman to the legion of superheroes and super villains that had gathered at the Sahara Desert. Some were there for everyone and some only came for their own sakes.

"I could have been taking a much needed nap if it wasn't for this," said Deathstroke.

"I could have been having some much needed meat for my stomach if it wasn't for this," said Killer Croc.

"God, do we really need to be in the same place as these freaks," said Hal Jordan, one of the many Green Lanterns.

"It's only until this whole issue is resolved, Hal," said Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow.

"Well they better solve it quick, because I feel like kicking some super villain ass," said Hal.

"Keep it down Hal," said Oliver. "We don't need you starting something when they are trying to end this madness."

"Whatever, I'm just saying Ollie we should be out their protecting the innocent not worrying about beings from another universe," said Hal.

"Patience Hal," said John Stewart, another of the Green Lanterns, who had just walked up to Oliver and Hal.

"Oh, hi John," said Hal and Oliver at the same time.

"I'm sure this will all be over soon and then we will get back to our duties and all these villains will go back to jail," said John.

"I suppose," said Hal.

Just then portals opened up sucking John Stewart, Superman, Wally West/The Flash, Raven, Cyborg, and Nightwing.

"Well now that happened," said Hal.

**Marvel Universe:**

"We have been trying to figure out what is going on with all these cross-universe anomalies and have found nothing so far except that it all started with whoever killed the man from the other universe known as Batman," announced Nick Fury to the gathering of all the super-powered beings at the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier.

"Batman? I'm the one who killed that chump," said Deadpool. "I knew I forgot to brag about something."

"Wade you idiot don't you think that was something important to tell someone," said Wolverine.

"You didn't interview Deadpool, Bruce?" Tony Stark asked Bruce Banner.

"He's the one guy I thought would have never had a chance of killing the man who seemed to sound like the best fighter they had in that world," explained Bruce.

"I'm offended that you would say such a thing Banner when you know I' m one of the most skilled killers here," said Deadpool.

"Wolverine's right Wade of all the things you bragged about to me today you could have said this most crucial of information," said Nathan Summers aka Cable.

"Stuff it Summers I had a lot of things on my mind like beating my video game and reaching 10,000 followers on Twitter," said Deadpool. "Oh and that stupid fan fiction writer I killed was fun too."

"God you're an idiot," said Wolverine.

"But he's your idiot," said Magneto.

Just then portals opened up sucking in Wolverine, Deadpool, Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Spiderman, Captain America, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch.

"Thank God, can we go home now?" asked Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch to his teammates.

**An Unknown Place:**

"Where the hell are we?" asked Wolverine.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Flash.

"Oh great the DC pricks are here," said Deadpool.

"DC? We aren't politics we're heroes," said Nightwing.

"Hey you're that sidekick of that Batchump I killed, Dick Grayson aka Bird Boy," said Deadpool.

"What did you just say?" asked Nightwing. "And what did you call me?"

"I break the fourth wall it's what I do that's how I know everyone in your universe," said Deadpool.

"You killed Batman?" Nightwing asked as he started towards Deadpool with his fighting batons in hand.

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Cyborg.

"I am the God of your universe," said the voice as it appeared as a giant blue being. "You can call me DeeCee."

"Do we have a God too?" asked Spiderman.

"That would be me," said a voice as it appeared as a giant red being. "You can call me Maarvel."

"What are we doing here?" asked Raven.

"For a while now we have been having you battle with each other to decide who is the better God of their universe," said Maarvel.

"And at the moment we are at a tie and have brought you all here for the tie-breaker," said DeeCee.

"So you have us battle for your amusement?" asked Bruce.

"No, we have you battle to decide which universe gets 10 years of complete peace and the loser gets 1 year of chaos for fairness," said Maarvel.

"So what, now we all have to fight each other again?" asked Iron Man.

"No, only one from each universe has to fight in this final battle to the death," said DeeCee.

"And we have already chosen the best fighters that haven't fought yet from each universe: Wolverine and The Green Lantern John Stewart," said Maarvel.

"You better not mess this up shorty or I'll kill you myself," said Deadpool.

"Shut up, Deadpool," said Wolverine as he entered the arena that had appeared in front of them.

"Well I guess if universe peace is at stake I have no choice," said John as he entered the arena.

"Begin!" yelled Maarvel and DeeCee at the same time.

"Wolfy, Wolfy he's our man if he can't do it we'll all probably die," screamed Deadpool as he and all the others sat down in the stands of the arena.

"I hope they let me at that guy when this is over," said Nightwing.

Wolverine has his claws out as he goes to attack John, while John has his ring held up to his power lantern.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's Light!" shouted John.

He then used his ring to create two swords in his hands and blocked Wolverine's attack.

"It's no use, I've been trained by the most elite fighters of my universe," said John as their swords and claws kept hitting each other.

"Well I've been alive since the 1800's and have more experience in battle then your grandpa, bub," said Wolverine as he clawed John's face.

John then stabbed Wolverine in the gut and pulled out his power sword from Wolverine's gut.

"Healing factor, bub," said Wolverine as the wound healed and he cut John's hand off causing John to scream in pain. "Which I'm guessing you don't?"

John then used his other arm with the ring on it to make the one sword he had into a giant machine gun and started shooting Wolverine repeatedly, knocking him back. John then makes the machine gun turn into a chainsaw and starts it up and puts it up to Wolverine's throat.

"Any last words?" asked John.

"Yeah, I heal fast and you're dead," said Wolverine as he stabbed John through the chest with all of his claws. John then fell over onto the ground and started to die.

"How could I have been killed by a small guy like you?" asked John coughing up blood.

"Sorry bub, I'm the best and what I do and what I do best isn't so nice," said Wolverine as he lit up a cigar in his mouth.

"Congratulations on your victory Logan Howlett," said Maarvel.

"Good work soldier," said Captain America.

"Atta boy Logan," said Pietro.

"Nice job Logan," said Wanda, Bruce, Tony, and Otto at the same time.

"Now I don't have to kill you," said Deadpool.

"What now?" said Superman.

"Now you get 1 year of chaos in your universe while Maarvel's universe gets 10 years of universal peace," said DeeCEE.

"And you will all forget that this ever happened," said Maarvel.

"You expect me to forget about my father's death?" asked Nightwing.

"The universes will be put back to normal and the deaths that happened will never had happened," said DeeCee.

"Oh I get to remember right?" asked Deadpool. "Please, Please, Please, Pleeeeease."

"Only if you shut up," said Maarvel annoyed.

"Why did you create that man?" asked DeeCee.

"That's a question I've been asking ever since I did," said Maarvel.

"Hurtful," said Deadpool.

"Begone!" yelled Maarvel and DeeCee at the same time.

And so life went back to normal in the universes. The Marvel universe had 10 long years of peace and all the heroes spent 10 years doing whatever they wanted since all the villains were locked up and crime was virtually non-existent. The DC universe, however, had to deal with a year of chaos as all criminals had broken free of their prisons. Even the return of Batman and John Stewart wasn't much help in the fight against evil with the returning Joker leading the criminals into the biggest crimes committed. It soon came to order when the results of the Marvel vs. DC wore out. No one remembered the events of the cross-universe battles, except for Deadpool that is.

"I'm telling you I killed the greatest detective/fighter of another universe and his name was Batman," said Deadpool at the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Children to Wolverine.

"Would you just shut up Wade there's no such thing as a Batman and I didn't kill anyone named Green Lantern trust me I'd know now leave me alone," said Wolverine.

"Why won't anyone listen to me not even my Twitter followers believe me," whined Deadpool as the story ended.


End file.
